peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 October 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-10-27 ; Comments *Peel mentions seeing the Fall last night at the Waterfront in Norwich with the Pig and son William and mentions it is the Pig's birthday. He thought their performance was very good and may go to the Waterfront again on Monday night to see Nirvana and L7 play, which he finally did. *Peel pays tribute to Jo-Ann Kelly by playing her song, who died this week. He mentioned that she slept at Peel Acres in Tom's bedroom about four years ago after a gig and says that his son was not in the room at that time. *Peel plays a record from Cathy Gilliat who sings in English and Japanese. After the record he then plays Japan's S.O.B.'s session tracks. *Peel mentions that his son William and his friends are making a horror film. *Peel mentions that Ken Garner rang him to say he is listening to the programme. *File 1 has tracks with intros taken from Best Of Peel Vol 15 by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81. Sessions *S.O.B. only session, recorded 11th October 1990. Unofficial release on 7 inch. The final two tracks appear on this release but are unlisted in The Peel Sessions (Garner, K., BBC Books, 2007). *Les Tetes Brulees only session, recorded 16th October 1990. Tracklisting *Fall: No Bulbs (12" - Call For Escape Route) Beggars Banquet *Sheer Taft Featuring Ingrid Kudos: Cascades (Hypnotone Mix) (12") Creation & 3 *Les Tetes Brulees: Oyili (session) *Crumblowers: Syth (12" - Colossus) Headstun *Jo-Ann Kelly: Louisiana Blues (LP - Jo-Ann Kelly) CBS *Half Man Half Biscuit: Let's Not (7" - Let's Not / Our Tune) Probe Plus & 4 *Surgery: Highway 109 (LP - Nationwide) Amphetamine Reptile *Cathy Gilliat: Need (12") Eight & 5 *S.O.B.: Over The Line (session) #''' *S.O.B.: Humanity Of Stupidity (session) '''# *S.O.B.: Obsessed With Wickedness (session) #''' *Orb: Into The Fourth Dimension: Essences Beyond Control (12" - Little Fluffy Clouds) Big Life '''& 6 *Glory Box: Regrets (12" - Donkey) PolyEster :(Peel advertises listeners to vote in the Festive Fifty and says that girls at a girl's school will be counting the Festive Fifty via a computer) *Earwig: Both Of Us Screaming (12" - Hardly) La-Di-Da *Les Tetes Brulees: Ekye (session) *Connie Lush: Giving Away (12") Eight & 7 *Field Mice: So Said Kay (10") Sarah *Terminator X: Back-Whylin' (12" - Wanna Be Dancin' / Back-Whylin') P.R.O. Division *Happy Mondays: 24 Hour Party People (12") Factory *Black Dog: The Weight (12" - Virtual) Black Dog Productions & 8 *Tar: Les Paul Worries (LP - Roundhouse) Amphetamine Reptile #''' *Les Paul: Whispering (LP - Les Paul Now!) Decca *Les Tetes Brulees: Ziliyan (session) *Fertile Virgin: Lucky Day (7") Harriet *Gories: You Make It Move (LP - I Know You Fine, But How You Doin') New Rose *Donny & Marie Handbag Revolution: Beautiful House (12") Eight '''& 9 *S.O.B.: What's The Truth (session) #''' *S.O.B.: Unseen Terror (session) '''# *S.O.B.: Why (session) #''' *Hollow Men: The Moon's A Balloon (Quosh Mix) (12") Evensong *Bone: Like Goldfish (7" - An Arm And A Leg) Belly Up *Freshco & Miz: We Don't Play (12") Tommy Boy '''& 1 *Moving Targets: Away From Me (7") Taang! *Helmet: Repetition (LP - Strap It On) Amphetamine Reptile #''' *Les Tetes Brulees: Mindzug (session) *Ned's Atomic Dustbin: Until You Find Out (7") Chapter 22 *Moody Boys: Free (12" - Journey Into Dubland) XL *Telescopes: Everso (7") Creation *S.O.B.: Egofix (session) '''# *S.O.B.: Device (session) #''' *African Business: In Zaire (Afroswing Mix) (12" - In Zaire Business) Urban '''& 2 (Peel replays bit of the song as he miscalculated the timings of S.O.B.'s Egofix session track, which finished early than what he had expected) Tracks marked #''' are available on '''File 1. Tracks marked &''' are available on '''File 3. File ;Name *1) best of peel vol 15 (with introductions) part2 *2) 020A-B7464XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *3) 1990-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show LE087 ;Length *1) 0:45:23 (0:18:12 to 0:44:07) *2) 3:00:43 *3) 1:36:35 (0:29:29 - 0:38:30, 0:55:23 - 1:31:40) ;Other *1) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Mike. *2) Recordings at the British Library. *3) Created from LE087 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Currently unavailable: please direct re-up requests to the Peel Mailing List. *2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B7464/1) *3) Mooo Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes Category:Available online